Fiore's Darkness
by firehelm
Summary: Negi didn't die after achieving his immortality. He "died" by being erased as a human. Immortality was meant to be a secret after all. Not even his descendants knew. Eva became Negi's sole companion and vice versa. They could not live in this world without disturbing the peace as two beings of darkness. So what if they went to a different world?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N For those of you who are reading Knights of Honor...DONT WORRY. I did NOT drop the fic. I just had this sudden inspiration while reading the latest chapter of FT. And then I just had to type something before I could continue with typing Chapter 4 of KoH. This idea just wouldn't leave me so I needed to write it lol. BTW chpater 4 of KoH is like 40% done. LOL**

**Also, I think like my writing isn't up to par for Knights of Honor. Update speed might slow down for that fic since I need to plan something out with one of the arcs.**

**So this is like practice for my writing xD Review please! Anything but flames is good!**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own neither Fairy Tail nor MSN. They belong to their respective owners. **

**Now onto chapter 1 of this story!**

**Chapter 1: A Granted Wish and the Arrival of Darkness**

**February X784: Magnolia Town**

It was pouring. Rain drops fell from the sky to land on trees that spanned a great multitude of the surrounding area. Down far below was a town of great size. Many buildings' silhouettes could be seen by the naked eye since the downpour obscured many of the details that would otherwise be easily discerned in sunny weather.

There was a large lake on the north end of the town. There were man made rivers that flowed through the town. Fish bobbed up and down under the countless ripples in the rivers. Puddles grew larger as more and more rain fell. Up and down the streets, one could not find any signs of life. Because of the rain, there was not as much liveliness as usual. Many of the houses had its windows closed and most people stayed inside. There were, however, exceptions, like a certain guild.

It was the top guild in Fiore: Fairy Tail. Usually there was endless celebration and partying, but this was not the usual. Today, the members were not exactly in a joyous mood. It was the anniversary of the death of one of their most cherished family members: Lisanna. The rain only enforced a remorseful feeling. Many members thought that partying on this day would be considered an insult to the deceased. No one in the guild was in the mood.

Mira and Elfman especially.

* * *

**February X784: Outside Magnolia Town, In the Forest**

"Lisanna…" A pink haired boy whispered, completely taken back by the sight of a once thought deceased guild member. Natsu could not believe what he was seeing; his eyes widened to the size of dish plates. His hair was matted down by the water that fell from the sky. His clothes, like everyone else's, were torn from the battle that they had just come back from in the parallel dimension.

"No, it can't be…" The same thoughts of surprise and disbelief went through Gray's head. His eyes were covered by his black hair, but one could tell that his visage had the same shocked look.

"Lisanna!?" Cried out Erza. It was her turn to process the jumble of thoughts that ran through her head. _'Could it really be her!? That's not possible though, she died two years ago!' _She couldn't find a solution to this situation.

There in front of the group of Fairy Tail mages, sat a white haired girl in the mud. Her hair was cut short to just above her shoulders and she had on clothes that showed off much of her arms and legs. Her clothes were reminiscent of a tank top and a skirt. Her hands were tied together by a rope that was held by Pantherlily on the other end. The girl was obviously the cat's prisoner.

"What is this cat!? Is he an Exceed?" Lisanna cried out not noticing the group after Pantherlily had dragged her out of the bush and into the open. She was being treated pretty roughly by the cat. It seemed that Pantherlily was rather suspicious of the girl and thus proceeded to capture her.

After looking at the cat sternly, Lisanna noticed that they had an audience. "Natsu!" She cried immediately recognizing the boy from her past.

With renewed vigor, Lisanna jumped up and flew at Natsu. She had, on her face, a large smile and seemed happy. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Dowah!" Natsu was not prepared for the tackle and flew back with Lisanna's momentum. Natsu sank into the mud with a big "plop" and was hugged tightly by Lisanna. Tears flowed ceaselessly out of her eyes at finally meeting her Natsu again.

"We meet again...real Natsu." The tears were now flowing freely down her face. A look of the utmost joy appeared. She felt warmth welling up from her stomach. She was finally home! Her real home!

* * *

**February X784: Magnolia Town. Caldia Church Cathedral**

In the Caldia Church Cathedral were 2 people. Both of whom had pure white hair and wore dark clothing as if they were mourning someone who had passed away. They were visiting Lisanna's grave.

The two were Mirajane Strauss and Elfman Strauss: elder sister and brother of Lisanna. Mira was kneeling down to place flowers on Lisanna's grave. Elfman stood ramrod straight and stared down at the gravestone while holding an umbrella for the both of them.

They both just stared longingly at the grave. Wishing that Lisanna was alive…

"Sis, let's go." Elfman whispered after a while. It was clear that even though he was saying it, he did not want to leave. But he had to care for his remaining sister and so he made the decision to leave before she caught a cold.

But Mira was unrelenting in wanting to stay by Lisanna's grave a little longer. Mira wanted to stay for as long as she could. "A little longer…" Mira wished with all her heart that she could see Lisanna again.

***Splash* *Splash* *Splash***

In the distance, the sound of someone running could be heard. But they both deemed it unimportant. This was Lisanna's day and they would not let themselves be distracted from it.

***Splash*** ***Splash* *Splash*** ***Splash***

The sound of the puddles being splashed became louder and louder.

"Mira-nee! Elf-nii!"

Someone yelled in a voice that they had never thought they would ever hear again. Both of them widened their eyes as new hope sprung up within their hearts. But it just wasn't possible. Mira and Elfman both turned around expecting to see someone else standing there yelling their names…

Naturally, they were not prepared for what they saw.

Out of breath and running towards them with tears streaming down her face was their long lost sister...Lisanna.

Elfman dropped the umbrella. Mira stood up shaking uncontrollably. Both of them had shocked looks on their faces. The looks were a mixture of both shock and disbelief. They needed proof that what they were seeing was not an illusion or a figment of their longing.

Both sides ran into each other's arms.

"Lisanna" Whispered Mirajane in while pulling the girl close. Lisanna hugged back. Tears flowed like a river.

"I'm back.." Lisanna fell into her older sister's embrace and just rested there, content with just touching her real family again.

"Welcome back." Her wish was granted…Lisanna had come home.

* * *

**February X784: Outside Magnolia Town, the peak of a nearby mountain**

In the mountains a great deal of magic power was being emitted and concentrated. There was no one around and yet the concentration of magic was increasing. Just who exactly was supplying this power? What was going on?

The power continued to increase until it became impossible to be ignored, due to the sheer amount of power being concentrated, by any nearby mages.

When the magic hit its breaking point, it exploded outward. Light so bright and hot lit up like the sun all for a split second. Like a camera flash that was only many times brighter than normal. It flared and brightened the whole of Magnolia for less time than a person would take to blink.

Every person in Magnolia who saw that light, began to talk about it. Up came several theories as to what the light was. The most common opinion stated that it was just lightning.

Human instinct was not that far off the target. They were correct in an most ironic way.

* * *

**February X784: Magnolia Town. Caldia Church Cathedral**

"Ugh. What was that?" Natsu was rubbing his eyes to get rid of the blotchy spots.

"Who cares?" Gray just could not care less about flash as he was already overjoyed at finding Lisanna. "We should head back to the guild to spread the good news!"

* * *

**February X784: Outside Magnolia Town, the peak of a nearby mountain**

Back on the mountain, two silhouettes could be seen inside a massive mist.

"_Flans Deflexio__"_ Came the calm voice of the taller of the two. Immediately, all the mist that surrounded them dispersed.

There standing in the middle of a circular shaped, blackened, and scorched plot of grass that seemed to still emit steam and more rain fell on it, were two people. Further away, surrounding the epicenter of the explosion was a circle of burnt-beyond-recognition trees. Several branches were still on fire, but those were dowsed out eventually by the rain. The two figures stood there regally as if both of them had descended from a royal bloodline.

A teenage boy age about 17 with shoulder length red hair and a handsome bishounen face with little flaws walked forward. His was the type that many guys would be jealous of, and many women would yearn to have in their possession. He had on a long black cloak that fell down to his ankles with a single white wing on the back. The hood was pulled up so the all a person could see were the bottom tips of his hair and the half of his face. The rest was covered in shadows. In his hand was a long staff that was wrapped mostly in white cloth. Underneath his cloak was a black kenpo uniform with silver lining.

He was the prince of the fallen kingdom of Vespertatia, disciple of the Visitation of Woe, and also the savior of the Magic World, Mundus Magicus: Negi Vespertatia Entheofushia Springfield.

Next to him was a girl a little shorter than the red haired teen next to her. She, like him, looked to be about 17 years old. She had long flowing blond hair that reached the back of her knees. Her face was that of a model's: completely flawless and no signs of age despite her….questionable age. She also had a figure that would even attract those of the same sex. She had on a gothic black dress with frills on the hem of her dress. She carried an open umbrella on her shoulders. Many would call this dress provocative and sometimes indecent, but to Negi it was much better than what she normally wore. All in all, she looked to be a lady of a higher class...of another time period.

She was the girl called the Visitation of Woe, Apostle of Darkness, Dark Evangel, and High Daylight Walker. Her name is Evangeline A.K. McDowell, or, better known as Eva.

The two of them together was a sight to be seen. Both of them not only had looks that would make anybody drool, but also also auras of power that permeated around them. The auras felt slightly tainted with darkness, though. One aura felt tainted more so than the other. That would have been the examination of one that was experienced and powerful in the art of magic.

To the common eye of a civilian, there was something much more noticeable. They were not getting wet at all. The air around them seemed distorted and the rain just fell around them, never hitting their forms. Rain drops would hit an invisible wall on its way down and would just flow around them. The area where rain could not fall was highlighted as 2 large spheres that surrounded each of the two.

"Boya…" The girl stated threateningly. "I congratulate you on your success with your experiment but...mind telling me where we are now? This is definitely not anywhere near the World Tree."

Hearing her dangerous undertone, the male's spine straightened and he mechanically turned his head to face his companion, dreading what he would see. Sure enough, he saw a visage that could be mistaken for the devils.

"Um...I don't know?" The boy tried, while scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Negi Springfield…" She was definitely getting mad now. "What just happened!?"

**End Chapter 1**

**A/N Ok so this story starts, as you probably know by now, right after the Edolas Arc. I will post Negi's profile next chapter. **

**Chapter 2 coming up soon. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well...2 updates in a day. This idea just cant leave me. **

**I dont know if I should post Negi's profile and stats on this page. So I will post it. xD That made no sense. **

**Negi's stats are at the bottom. **

**Onto the story!**

******DISCLAIMER: I dont own neither Fairy Tail nor MSN. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 2: An Ungranted Wish and the Disappearance of Darkness**

* * *

**Year 3321 of the Interplanetary Calendar System(3321 I.C.S) Earth. World Tree.**

Underground.

The whole residence was underground, yet it was bright as day. Bright light from several magical sources illuminated what could be a dreary tower. The light reflected daylight from above the surface, so even underground, they could count the days.

The tower itself looked like a resort. A cylinder as the base with a long deck at the top of the tower. Vines and all sorts of plants had grown on the structure and the largest vines reached all the way to the top. Lots of plants and animals lived here in this tropical paradise. It wouldn't be possible some centuries ago, but now with advancements in technology and magic one could even create a beach in outer space. Thus, making a tropical paradise underground would have been child's play.

Living in this luxurious area were only two residents. Both of whom had been living far longer than the normal human lifespan.

"Hm…." Negi had a conundrum. He was currently seated on the floor of the first floor of his residence. It had a smooth and flat metamorphic rock floor. Possibly obsidian due to the dark luster that seemed to reflect sunlight. The walls and roof were made of the same material, but it was not all flat. There were a multitude of indents in the rock for magical orb shaped light sources to illuminate the room.

He had meticulously and laboriously drawn a massive magic circle on the lowest floor of the tower of his residence. It had taken him many weeks to draw a circle this large. It spanned from one end of the room to the other, and yet it was still not complete.

The room at the base of the tower was by far the largest flat ground that Negi could access for now. It was about half the size of a football field in area: about 50 square yards. And the roof was about 4 stories up.

"Boya...you've been working on that project for weeks. What's it even supposed to do?" Spoke the only other resident, Eva. She was sitting on the railing looking down on his circle from the upper deck.

"I am sure that you have gotten bored with just living underneath the World Tree, since even I am bored too." Negi stated emphasizing the "I." It wasn't a simple task to get Negi Springfield to become bored. "So this is an inter-planetary teleporter. Like the one at Stonehenge."

"Ooooh. Sounds like you're working hard." Eva stated with no real interest whatsoever. Rather, she was extremely bored and didn't even bother to listen to his drabble, since his knowledge on magic theory and magic in general surpassed hers. But that didn't mean he was more powerful, it only meant he had more smarts. Whenever they sparred, Eva still held the upper hand. Only recently did Negi achieve a draw in their sparring. But that only happened when Negi went all out.

"I AM working hard. Imagine all the stuff we could finally do with this! We could finally travel to Mundus Magicus without authorities checking our identities in the space elevator that I helped build!" That was a real annoying problem for the two of them.

Ever since approximately 1,200 years ago, people had come to realize the existence of magic. With that knowledge, the security divisions created detectors that could detect magic if it was being used in the area. It was an effective measure to prevent any magical crimes in an area, but it also effectively hindered the two immortals.

It was a major problem. Negi and Eva were two of the most famous and infamous people, respectively, currently living. A hero of 2 worlds and an Vampire Shinso called the Dark Evangel. Without magic to hide their identities, they would be either bombarded with news reporters or bombarded with artillery.

They especially could not allow the authorities to examine their true identities. Negi was supposed to have died over a millennia ago. All in all, an immortal just cannot exist in the world without incurring problems.

"Hm….oh yea boya how old are you this year?" Eva asked a random question to stifle her boredom even if it would just be for a minute.

"Uh...According to the calendar….I should be about 1,323 years old." Negi stated while concentrating on solving the problem with his teleportation circle.

"You've lived for a long time boya."

"Doesn't compare to your 2 millennia though, Grandma." Negi snickered. Eva glared.

"Hmph!" She turned away on her butt and folded her arms. Despite her age, she still acted like a child sometimes. "Better tell me when you finish, I don't want you ditching me in this boring dump."

"Haiii." Was the only response she got before she started climbing up to the kitchen to get some pudding.

* * *

**Negi's Personal Study. Fifth floor.**

Negi was stuck on the problem.

Negi searched tirelessly throughout his grand collection of books that he had collected over the millennia. Books lay on the ground and looked to be thrown down haphazardly in his library.

There was something missing from his circle, but he couldn't place it. It was like the thing he was missing was within reach and he was scraping the surface of it, but he was reaching out blindly.

"Hah…" Sighing loudly, his shoulders slumped as he just could not figure out what the missing piece was. Negi stood up and headed out of his study.

It was the middle of the night. And Negi would go out to pay his respects to his loved ones once a year. Today was that day, and he would not miss this day no matter what.

Putting on his black Ala Alba cloak, Negi activated his personal transportation spell and disappeared in a swirl of green wind.

* * *

**World Tree: Surface.**

Negi reappears on the surface in a gust of wind standing amongst wild grass.

A great green expanse of ruins, grasses and forestry is all that was left of the old Mahora Academy.

A great sense of nostalgia hit Negi like a rock. It hit hard and hurt a lot.

Looking at the destroyed and ruined buildings, Negi couldn't help but remember the good old days when he was the homeroom teacher for his middle school class.

"They're all gone." Negi's eyes start watering as he remembers more and more of the past. 1,323 years really takes a toll on memory. Living so many years would cause anybody to blur the years together.

Refocusing, Negi wills himself to walk forward towards the layered tombstones.

The tombs themselves were cracked and dusty with age. The names were hardly legible, but that did not matter to Negi. He would always remember this to be the place where his best friends and students are buried.

Kneeling down, Negi muttered a silent prayer and closed his eyes. Tears welled up in his eyes. Usually, the passage and harshness of time would have eroded any sense of sympathy and love, but there were certain things that Negi still held dear to his heart.

One of which is his beloved wife. The other is every single one of the friends he had made during his life.

His family also meant a lot to him. Though, Negi could not even meet his descendants, else he risk exposing himself to the world. Since he couldn't even meet them, a bond could not grow and Negi did not feel a much to the countless descendants of his.

Standing back up after the better of an hour, Negi stares longingly at the graves. His greatest wish as of this moment was to see his family again. It had truly been too long.

Negi walked away in silence. Wishing to see his wife again.

The wish was an empty one. He would never see his loved ones again.

* * *

**World Tree: Underground. 3rd Floor**

A green gust blew through the window of the 3rd floor, and Negi reappeared clad in his cloak. He appeared in the recreation room. It was basically a room full of every single item of interest that Eva had collected over the years. There weren't that many to be honest. There was, however, a massive mountain of dolls and whatnot in the far corner.

It was quiet a large room. Instead of the obsidian like material that made up Negi's workplace, this room had a lush crimson carpet and a large traditional chandelier. Obviously the candle flames were powered by magic.

"Welcome back," Eva was laying back on the couch in a slovenly position with her legs dangling and spread eagle. But the thing that disturbed Negi most was that Eva was in her undergarments.

"Eva! Would you please cover up! It is indecent for a lady to be in such position! AND WEAR SOME CLOTHES." Negi practically yelled. He was still influenced by his hormones due to his perpetual-seventeen-year-old body. As such, he couldn't help but blush crimson.

"Hehehehahaha!" She chuckled at his expression and before long her chuckle became a full blown laughter.

Negi was trying his best impression of pouting by puffing his cheeks out. The thing is, pouting does no good when you are decently tall and also a bishounen. It might have worked when Negi had the body of a ten year old, but now, its just not possible. The funny face that Negi was making right now only served to reignite Eva's laughter whenever she looked at him.

Seeing that his act of frustration only added more fuel to the flames, Negi's shoulders dropped and he headed downstairs to work on his circle. Before he stopped for a bit at the door to the stairs and looked over his shoulder at Eva.

"I am going back to work on my circle. Its almost done. I might finish today if I manage to discover the last element that is necessary. You can come, just please put something on before you do…" Negi stated exasperatedly over his shoulder.

* * *

**World Tree: Underground. 3rd Floor. With Eva**

After Negi left to work on his circle, Eva went back to her room to grab a change of clothes. It was extremely good news to her. After being stuck in this underground cavern for almost 50 years, Eva was ready to rock the world!

"Hehehehe," She chuckled to herself, letting her dark side takeover for a moment as she thought of all the chaos she would ensue just for laughs.

* * *

**World Tree: Underground. Bottom Floor**

Negi was on his knees looking over the small details that were on every tile on the floor. Some parts of his circle were so compact that over 50 inscriptions had to be placed in an area equivalent to that of a dime. In other words, it was an art. Like writing poems on grains of rice. The calligraphy skill necessary for such a feat was tremendous.

"Alright! I can't believe the answer was so obvious! I completely overlooked it because of that!" Negi exclaimed.

"What did you miss? It's not like you to forget something in a project such as this." Eva spoke sarcastically. She was sitting on a nearby workbench while munching on some pudding.

'_Huh...she must've gone to the kitchen first. At least she's wearing something now.' _Negi sweatdropped comically.

"I forgot that there was no guiding magic that could be manipulated. There needed to be guiding magic otherwise we could end up in somewhere completely random! Eva, can you head to my desk over there," Negi points to a table buried in papers in the far end of the room, "and bring me the sealed box that Chao gave me?"

Eva decided to humor Negi for once and obeyed. Once she got to the desk, she casually flung off all the extraneous stuff, the papers, and grabbed a black sealed box box that was hidden in a compartment.

The box was not exactly shaped like a cube. The top was about a foot by a foot and about as thick as a dictionary. There were built in magic circuits that glowed once in a while and a large lock on the cover where the circuits stemmed from.

Eva chucked the box at Negi. Negi grabbed it with one hand not even looking at the object. "Thanks" Was all he said, while Eva huffed.

"So? Are you done now?" She is becoming more impatient due to the fact that Negi was about to come to a breakthrough that would result in the curing of some boredom. It was a painkiller to boredom. Does not cure it, but lessens it.

"Yes. I am done." Negi stated with finality. He placed his left palm on the lock and started to pour magic into the lock while chanting.

"_Audite vocem meam, o custos tempus et. Discutiam tibi da mihi temperare. Dispelsatio!"(1)_

Magic first converged onto the box before finally exploding outward in a flash of blue. The lock clicked open and revealed 2 items that had effects that could mess up the entire world.

It was the Cassiopeia of Dimensions and the Cassiopeia of Time. They were embedded side by side on a velvet frame. The Cassiopeia of Time was purely white with a silver lining, whereas the Cassiopeia of Dimensions, the Dimension Hopper, was purely black with a golden lining.

Many would call into question why Negi didn't just go back to his time using Chao's gift.

The reason would be that even if Negi had gone back 1300 years, he would not be able to meet his loved ones since his younger self would still be in existence. Yes, he could watch them from afar, but not meet them physically lest he risk ruining the timeline. Just like how Chao changed it all those years ago.

Negi knew better. He had the necessary amount of magic to travel hundreds of years back at a time, the byproduct of living for so long. He was an existence on par with Evangeline now.

He still missed them dearly, and if he had gone back in time, where his wife and family would be right in front of him, Negi wouldn't be able to take it and would rush to them without thinking, thus causing a ripple in time.

His self-control was only so strong.

He had taken the extensive measures to seal away the gift for the better part of a millennia. It might have been an insult to Chao's hard work, but Negi just couldn't afford to use it. Until now.

His portal wasn't like any other interplanetary teleporters. His circle only had a start point. The stonehenge teleporter had a receiver end, whereas Negi's did not. This was the most difficult part of the experiment. Negi had to devise a way so that he could control where he ends up in the galaxy.

This is why he needed the Cassiopeias. With the two, he could control which time period he ends up in, and also where he would end up. There was only one minor problem now. It was more of a worrisome thought.

"Hm…With our combined magic power...we would be detected immediately by the security division on Mars upon arrival. Thats not good. It would make this project pointless. Since they would interrogate us, while we couldn't retaliate lest we be identified as terrorists." Negi pondered out loud.

"So? Just teleport us to the area with the largest concentration of magic. The magic power in the area would help hide our presence." Eva answered, while walking over the magic circle to the center where Negi was situated.

"That has great chances of both succeeding and failing. We could unknowingly teleport right into the Magic Council. They have an immense amount of magic as such we could possibly teleport there." Negi criticized while thinking of other possibilities.

"So? Its not like the Magic Council can do anything to us." Negi looked back at the speaker and sighed. Eva just didn't care anymore. She wanted out. Out of this goddamn cave.

"Ugh. Fine. But if we end up in the council, you're not allowed to freeze anybody in permafrost. We are going to just run or fly away from there. You got that?" Negi gets a nod in response.

So Negi sets it to teleport them to the largest concentration of magic. What he does not realize is that somewhere else, in another universe, a massive concentration of magic was being poured back into a dimension. And along with the Dimension Hopper, his circle had a much greater effect than predicted.

"Alright do you have everything you need? We won't be coming back in a while." Negi asked Eva.

"Are you supposed to be my mother?" Eva deadpanned.

"Sorry, sorry. Hold on I need one more thing. _Mea Virga_(2)" Negi commanded. And soon enough a blurring staff came flying into his outstretched right hand from the wall it was leaning on before.

They were ready now.

Eva and Negi both pour their raw magic into the Cassiopeias for the "supposedly" interplanetary hop.

Negi clicks the device together and a white ball of light starts to envelop them. The ball grew and grew. However, something unexpected happens. Negi spots out of the corner of his eyes, a smear.

A smear in the edge of his magic circle where Eva had stepped on earlier.

Negi's eyes widened. "Oh n-" He was cut off as he was completely enveloped in the sphere.

The ball of light stays there for a second before it suddenly vanishes.

Negi and Eva were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**February X784: Earthland**

In a barren plain, devoid of all life and civilization, the town of Magnolia appeared. It was as if the town never disappeared.

In the clouds above, several large hole appeared. They looked like upside down funnels with a glowing center. The Reverse Anima was still spewing out magic that it was taking from Edolas.

Earthland was a land that was already filled with eternano. What happens when you add more magic power that another world had gathered and release it all above one town?

The concentration of eternano rises exponentially.

The reverse Anima became a magical beacon.

**End Chapter 2**

(1) "Heed my call, Oh keeper of time and space. Dispel yourself and allow me control. Disperse!"

(2) "My staff"

_**Character Stats:**_

Name: Negi Vespertatia Entheofushia Springfield

Other Names: Herald of Darkness, God of Lightning, Hero of Mundus Magicus, Spirit King of Wind

Age: 1323 ( Looks 17)

Race: Immortal(prevously human)

Profession(s): Prince of Vespertatia, Magister Magi

Magic:

Wind Magic

Fire magic

Lightning Magic

Magia Erebea

**"Hell's Refining Fire (Sim Fabricatus Ab Incendio)":** Absorbing the magic from the "Flames of Hell (Incendium Gehennae)" strengthens physical resilience and creates resistance to heat. The sinister nature of the magic also absorbs magic from living things upon physical contact.

**"Lightning Speed (Agilitas Fulminas)":** Absorbing the magic from "Thunderous Gale (Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens)" grants the caster extreme mobility and "lightning attribute" to his physical attacks, as well as granting some immunity to weather magic.

**"Thunder in Heaven, Great Vigor (Ê Astrapê Uper Ouranou Mega Dunamenê)":** Absorbing the magic from "Thousand Lightning Bolts (Kilipl Astrapê)" transmogrifies Negi into a mass of electrically charged particles capable of incredible speeds by becoming lightning itself with a type of lightning-style Shundō called Raisoku Shundō (雷速瞬動 lit. "Lightning-speed Teleportation"?). In this form, his speed is unmatched. He is peerless in only speed.

**"Thunder in Heaven, Great Vigor 2 (Tastrapê Uper Ouranou Mega Dunamenê)":** Absorbing two "Thousand Lightning Bolts" spells, Negi obtains a "constant lightning form", liken to a high-level lightning spirit, he can maintain lightning-speed indefinitely. Also with "Twin Vigor", both Negi's physical maneuverability and mental-processes increase dramatically, overcoming the fundamental weaknesses of the regular "Great Vigor".

**"Winds of the Forgotten, Mover of Heavens (Tempestatem Oblitus Motoris caelorum)":** Absorbing the magic from "Origin of Wind(Initium Hiemis)" transmogrifies Negi into a high-level spirit of wind. He has no corporeal form. Any and all physical attacks will not affect Negi. In this form, Negi has complete control over the skies. He is the wind itself, and thus can control atmospheric pressure but that requires extreme concentration and cannot be used freely. "Origin of Wind(Initium Hiemis)" is an High ancient spell that Negi learned after 900 years of living.

**"Lightning of the Celestial, Reign of Thunder (Caelestrum Fulgur Uper Ouranou Regnante Tornitrua)":** Achieved through Negi absorbing two more "Thousand Lightning Bolts" spells while already in "Twin Vigor" form. This spell is Negi's ultimate trump card. Negi maintains a "constant lightning form, liken to a king-level lightning Spirit. In addition to all the benefits and powers of any previous forms of this series of Erebea, all lightning is under his command. Any lightning spell below high-tier can be used freely in this form. However, with incredible power comes incredible risk. The total power of 4 "Thousand Lightning Bolts" spells should tear Negi apart. And thus this technique is his final trump card, since it will cause severe damage to Negi despite his immortality. Negi has only used this form several times since its creation. 4 times in a death spar with Evangeline and 2 times against the Lifemaker when that being reincarnates in another body. Negi developed this spell after mastering the "Twin Vigor" to the fullest extent. As an immortal, his body could handle far more power than his body could when he was a human, and thus made this technique possible. Only when Negi uses this technique can he bring his death spars with Evangeline to a draw. This ability has not been used much since it was only developed recently and thus Negi's control with it is not very good.

**A/N So how is it? If it seems that Negi is overpowered, then maybe it is because HE IS. xD ****After all, he has lived for over 1300 years. Eva is like 2000 now. **

**When he was 10. TEN years old he developed a power like "Twin Vigors" so now 1300 years later, how much progress could he have made? He is called a GENIUS for something afterall. **

**Don't worry, even despite this power, Negi WILL have good fights. Don't expect him to completely beatdown every opponent. He is not a combat crazy person like Jack Rakan, so he will fight ONLY if he needs to, and he won't use his full power all the time. Only if it is completely necessary. **

**Anybody want the stats for Eva? or any character at all, just review and ask or it. xD**

**Review please! Thanks for reading! Ask any questions? Complaints? Compliments!?(this increases update speed)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys...sorry its been so long. I have valid excuses that you guys won't even care for anyways...**

**1) School - Efing junior year. Many people should understand what I am talking about.**

**2) Laziness - Many should also understand this.**

**^Thats about it. LOL**

**SORRY, I know how frustrating it is to have to wait so long just to have a 6k word chapter being posted. :'( **

**Oh yea, if any of you read KoH, then it should update within the next 3 days. I owe you guys that much at least. **

**[SPOILER FOR THIS CHAPTER]**

Ok so this chapter is kinda boring in my opinion. Its like a setup for the characters. They meet and first impressions and all that. And this is also going to be hinting at a change in the future events in the story.

There was a lot of dialogue and that seemed kind of boring to me. So I really don't know how to write dialogue...

**[SPOILER END]**

**Chapter 3: Contact and First Impressions!**

**February X784: Outside Magnolia Town**

Negi sighed outwardly while walking. The wind was fresh, crisp, and while also somewhat damp due to the earlier downpour. He was out scouting in this world.

* * *

_**Flashback: Earlier**_

Neither Eva nor Negi knew where they had ended up after the teleportation. All Negi knew was that something malfunctioned and they were sent somewhere. Negi had no idea where this "somewhere" was though.

"Eva...do you feel that?" Negi asked after a moment of silence. "There is an abundance of magical energy in the surroundings. It is like this is Mundus Magicus; possibly even the Great World Tree. But I don't see any holograms or any other security forces arriving. I mean, we arrived in a blast of light and heat if our surroundings are any hint of what happened. With that much racket upon our arrival, there is no doubt that someone would have noticed and called the authorities." Negi indicates by pointing at the ground, which was in concentric circles of charred ash.

"Yes. I feel the peculiar amount of magical energy. We must not be on earth anymore. Not even earth had this much free floating magical power in the environment." Eva was checking out the surroundings with narrowed eyes. "What cemented my theory is the fact that I don't see the space elevator anywhere in the surroundings or even over the horizon."

She saw trees over at the end of the crater that they were currently standing on. They looked like the generic type of trees that could exist on any part of the world, so no luck in categorizing trees for clues. The trees cape stretched on and on down the mountainside. From what she could see, it was endless on one side as it stretches beyond the horizon. But on the other side, on the edge of the trees, was a large town. Or was it more appropriate to say a city? Nevertheless, it was a start to locating their current location.

*buzz* *spzzzrt* *poof*

Eva looked towards the area from where the strange yet ominous sounds came from, only to find an extremely worried Negi standing there with 2 smoking objects in his hands.

"Negi..." Eva growled out with a not-so-hidden undertone that promised pain. "What was that sound."

Negi broke out into a cold sweat as his mind ran a mile a second trying to come up with a reasonably mellow explanation that would hopefully reduce as much pain as possible in the near future. And thus, he came up with this:

"Um...Eva, there seems to be a malfunction in the cassiopeias." Negi spoke with his best gentlemanly smile, which practically radiated sparkles and light, in an attempt to appease the beast.

Normally, that would be enough to strike a girls heart with Cupid's arrow, but Eva was far more than a normal girl. She was the being of darkness heralded as the Dark Apostle: the Evangel. She looked on at Negi with a maliciously innocent smile that seemed to completely contradict the situation. And naturally, Negi misinterprets the smile.

"Uh, Eva?" I just said that our cassiopeias are broken. I don't know how it happened, probably overload? I am not too sure since the situation at hand is confusing in and of itself. Perhaps-"

"Negi."

"Hm?"

Negi was brought out of his contemplations by the golden blond in the form of a large hammer made completely of ice. 'Where did she get that! I hope she isn't going to do what I think she is-'

*WHAM!*

Negi was sent flying to the edge of the crater with a loud crack and a glorious flight path. He literally soared through the air with all the majestic acrobatics that a ragdoll had. He landed in a heap and a splash in the mud lying on his back.

"Ugh..." Negi moaned from his landing spot. What was strange was that Negi didn't seem to have any visible injuries. He didn't even have a speck of mud on his body since it seemed to just flow away as if it couldn't latch itself onto his clothes. His face was still flawless despite the blow by a larger-than-life ice bludgeon weapon.

"So where are we?" Negi asked shaking off the last remnants of the previous injury.

"Well, I DON'T KNOW!" Eva exclaimed. "Aren't you supposed to be a genius? Figure it out! While you do that, I am going to explore a bit. I am finally out of that hellhole so that's good enough for now."

With that, Eva slugged Negi in his solar plexus with the hammer and sent him flying a good distance down the mountain.

"By the way, use those physical age reversing pills. They should work on only your physical body. We don't know where we are and I don't want to bail your ass just because they recognized you!" She shouted not even considering the possibility that he might not have heard...down the slopes.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

**Negi POV. Present Time: Outside Magnolia Town**

*sigh*

It's been several decades since I last used this pill.

Down in my hands, was a small round orb that held the power to change ones physical appearance. This pill was the culmination of several years of research on Eva's behalf.

I tossed the pill into my mouth and within a moment, a blue-black smoke enveloped my being. It felt completely awkward.

The smoke wasn't the source of my discomfort, rather it was the feeling of my clothes becoming too long and falling off.

"Ah! That felt weird. It really has been too long since I ate one of those candies." I said to no one in particular. "Hm...I am back in my 10 year old body...How nostalgic."

I remembered the good old days with my class...No. No! My students wouldn't want me to regret the decision I made that day.

I pushed those thoughts out of my head and refocused on the matter at hand: I needed some new clothing.

Sighing, I pulled up my pants and tightened them as best I could with my belt. Sadly, they still hung loose and would drop without a hand holding them in place. My cloak was far too long now, but that was easily solved. It was the same technology as the Valkyrie's armor uniform, which enabled its length to be adjusted.

Yes, the Ala Alba cloak was designed to be able to be adjusted. After all, this was the icon of the "White Wing" mage organization. And most of its members also had to use the age-changing candy frequently. So frequently in fact, that it was just too inefficient to make new cloaks every time. Thus, they had created an adjustable cloak. It had cost them (or more precisely, Negi) a pretty penny...and several millions more, since Eva, as the Supervisor of Ala Alba, wanted to add several additions. Runes that enabled even higher anti-recognition abilities added to the hood. Materials forged with the scales of the _Ancient Dragon Vrixho Nagasha_ that made the silken cloth have the defensive capabilities equal to the dragon's scales without losing any of its softness. It made the cloak nigh indestructible and only a continuous barrage of middle-class spells or higher would do damage. Although, the cloak couldn't protect against the sheer power of high-tier spells, it provided the wearer some mode of security.

Even one cloak could be sold for enough to last a family of 4 for two lifetimes. And I had to pay for how many of these?! Enough to equip my whole class with them! That's 20-something extremely expensive, though useful, Ala Alba cloaks! My funds suffered a severe, and I mean severe, blow from that deal. But then again, the safety of my beloved students was worth much more than that.

'Back to reality, Negi.' I scolded myself for drifting off. I guess I really was proud of these cloaks, even despite the price… Nevertheless, I reached toward the wing emblem on the shoulder and adjusted the cloak to just covering the top of my feet. With that done, I took my first step since I transformed and ended up tripping and falling face down in the mud.

*SPLAT*

"Dangit. I forgot...I'm not used to using a 10 year old body anymore. Why did I have to be so short back then...?" My strides as a young adult were much larger than the tiny, in comparison, strides of a short child. The difference caused me to misstep and trip on my own legs. I hurriedly got back to my feet and used a minor wind spell to blow away any mud that may have gotten in my hair.

"Flans Venti"

A green wind blew through the area and surrounded me. It completely dispersed any and all mud that was on my body. The feeling of my own magic wind surrounding me was one of the most relaxing feelings ever. It brought the scent of a spring breeze that wasn't tainted by human pollution. "Ahh... So refreshing." I said with a blissful smile on my face.

"Ok. Time to try this again." I started to walk clumsily, but this time I used my staff as a walking stick. Soon enough, I became used to the distance that my new-old legs could reach and was walking normally while holding my staff freely in my left hand. Now that I could walk without tripping myself, I took the ambient time while walking through the forest to ponder.

'Hm...Let's see.' I looked up in a nice grassy clearing and noticed the same thing as Eva had said earlier. There was no space elevator in sight. 'That means that this could be on the other side of the world, since only one half of the world could see the elevator. So...this land could be America? It could also be England. Or any land between that. Heck, this could be an uncharted island somewhere in the pacific!' I pondered as I walked through the gate that had a sign that was probably the name of this place.

"Magnolia..." I spoke out loud in a whisper and walked through the gates and into the terra incognita.

**End Negi POV**

* * *

**General POV. Magnolia.**

Negi was walking along a road that seemed to split the town in half. Looking around, there was not a soul to be seen. Probably to be expected since the rain only ended a while ago and families would yet to notice.

But looking around, Negi noticed something strange. It had been 1300 years and yet these buildings...

Had the world's technology deteriorated ever since he had disappeared? Or was this a different time period due to the obscurities in using the Cassiopeia? It might have sent them far into the past. That was another theory that had entered Negi's list.

Too many questions and too few answers.

He spotted a group of twelve up ahead. Well to be exact, nine people and 3 cats walking on their hind legs like humans. They seemed to be walking towards a large castle-like gothic building at the end of this road. _'Perhaps they can answer my questions? I need to sound inconspicuous though...no need for extra attention on my part. I especially don't need them calling the authorities on me.' _

Speeding up as much as he could on shorter legs, Negi caught up with the group. They all seemed to be around high school age with the exception of a few.

The one on the very left, with a blue walking cat, was wearing only a torn up sleeveless shirt with a large "X" on the chest and torn black pants that fell to just below the knees. He had a most peculiar rosy hair color and a scaled scarf wrapped around his neck. He was also the loudest of the group, yelling and shouting at another black haired semi-nude boy that was walking in the same direction. They were being separated by another member of their group.

'_Fashion sure is weird these days. Teens wear torn clothes now? How is that fashionable?'_ Negi began to question his views on fashion. Perhaps he himself was out of date...it had been several centuries after all. '_Seriously though...Eva still wore items from the 17th century! It is what year now? Erm...I am about 1300 years old so it should be the 34th century? I guess I should stick to my definition of fashion just like Eva!' _

The member in question was a tall busty lady wearing a black bikini top and a torn skirt for the bottom. Negi could have sworn he had seen that hair color before...Oh. Right. His dad and himself...Age does that to people. He needed to refresh on some of his knowledge…

'_Why is she wearing a bikini? Fashion sure is weird these days. Girls wear less and less as time goes on. *sigh* Haven't they heard of the word modesty? And I really need to refresh on some of my memories…Secluding Me with only Eva for all those decades seriously isn't good for my health.' _Negi was sorely confused and somewhat somber in realizing how much he had to do.

Moving on, Negi scanned the rest of the group.

Three of them had pure white hair. _'Most likely siblings. Though the man's skin color...he probably plays a lot of sports. The white hair though...Reminds me of Tertium.' _Negi also noticed the state of dress that 2 of them were wearing. The one with a frontal ponytail and the large man were wearing extremely fine black clothes. The 2 in question undeniably had the most "in-tact" clothes of the group. _'Maybe black is their favorite color? It certainly does contrast with their hair.' _

Negi lands his vision on the various colored walking cats.

_'The cats are pretty peculiar... Standing on their hind legs and talking...in what language? It sounds like Japanese.' _Luckily for Negi, he was completely fluent in Japanese. _'Wait...Japanese? Does that mean I am in Japan? But then where is the elevator? I remember clearly that I built it within Mahora and I know for sure that's in Japan! But considering the advancement of technology in this land...is this the past? But then how do so many humans have so much magic? Magic should still be a closely kept secret if this is as far back as the surroundings have led me to believe. But...there shouldn't even be this much ambient magic in the atmosphere in the past!' _Negi ruffled his hair in frustration.

'_There are too many unknown factors in this situation. I need to at least get some historical background from the locals.' _Negi looked back up and was about to interject when he noticed a familiar sight.

One of them had hair that looked a lot like Kotarou's hair. Obsidian black that spiked up in various places. Kotarou had no piercings though. This man had a small black colored cat with a scar around its eye following closely behind him. His clothes were, as expected, all roughed up just like the others.

There was a small little dark blue haired girl no older than the age of 12. But then again, physical appearance was a bad estimation of actual age. Negi and Eva were perfect examples of this. The little (questionable) girl was lightly skipping on the wet stone road next to the group. The bubbly and light aura surrounding her was like the sun being revealed from the clouds after a harsh downpour.

The last of the group was a bright blond bombshell. She was wearing a torn cloak, and a full bikini set with skirt that was also worn down.

Negi finished scanning what he could see with his eyes and realized he was only several feet away. He could probably even touch them if he stretched his arm out. Now that he had gotten close enough, he could see how happy they looked. That brought an unknowing smile to Negi's face. It seemed as if their merriment was rubbing off on him. _'I shouldn't disturb them from this. They seem pretty jubilant about something. I guess I'll just follow them till I find another group to ask' _

And thus Negi followed them into the large building that was labeled **Fairy Tail**.

"Excuse me. I hope I'm not intruding or anything." Nobody noticed Negi was even there. Sighing for the nth time that day, Negi just took a random seat in a corner and patiently watched as they partied it out. One of the many advantages of living for so long: you develop a high patience level.

* * *

**With Eva. Outskirts of Magnolia. A while after sending Negi flying down the mountain.**

After Negi left on his own, Eva started to explore the surrounding area. She was bored during their seclusion. The duo had only had some fun every couple of decades or so due to some madman rising up and causing trouble.

But that fun soon ended since with both Eva and Negi interfering, the matters were soon settled. Then they had to return to hiding. Again.

The only time where they had a challenge in a fight was when they sparred each other or when the Life-Maker reincarnates into a new body. But those times also never lasted long before they had to go into hiding. Again.

No more. Nada. Zilch. No more hiding and waiting. It was time for Eva to play.

And play she shall.

"Hehehehe." Her laughter was so sinister that the surrounding animals had no desire to even make a sound. They say that animals have a more acute sense of danger than humans. It is an instinct that people have lost over the years. An instinct that would have helped many people in the past and future live longer and fuller lives. And thus, the animals flee.

The events that followed could be summarized in one word: exodus. A mass emigration of any and all animals from a certain part of the forest. Not 5 minutes later did a cataclysmic explosion of icy power burst through the canopy of the forest. The explosion was so great that there is no doubt that the entire town at the end of the forest could hear, but that didn't bother Eva at all. It would only trouble Negi, and that was the point. It wasn't like she had anything to be scared of.

She was the immortal demoness, the Vampire Shinso, and the Apostle of Darkness. After being alive for over 2 millennia, she had little to fear. The only beings left that could do her actual harm were Negi and Negi alone. And that's because he also has the experience and battle prowess of a millennia.

In the place where gigantic trees that touched the sky used to be, there was now a massive unmovable flower. The size was no joke, it easily overshadowed Eva's petite figure. It started with a base that was embedded deeply into the forest bed that was 8 meters in diameter at its thinnest point. As one gained altitude, one could see that the individual petals branched out more and more as one goes higher and higher. This ice was Eva's magic imbued and created ice and thus it was not any ordinary ice. It was unmeltable by any conventional means, it was unbreakable by most material on earth, and it was unmistakably beautiful in its design and structure. It was like a great white shining rose that refracted sunlight in just the right way to create a wondrous sight that would never be forgotten.

But underneath the beauty was its excessive deadliness. Anything or anyone that was unfortunate enough to be frozen within would never again feel the warmth of day.

"Ahhh! Now that was a good warm up." Eva stated while doing some stretches. She heard a few pops in her spine as she twisted her torso left and right reaching as far as she could. "Now, I'm bored again."

Truly, nothing could sate her hunger for amusement for long. Well, nothing but Negi.

"Ngh..." A very faint and very pained groan was heard from the base of the newly established permanent landmark.

"Hm? Eh whatever, probably just some poor sap. Life just wasn't good to him." Eva concluded with a shrug of her shoulders. She was about to leave when she remembered something that Negi had said to her a long time ago. Gritting her teeth in displeasure, Eva gave up and walked towards the sound in no haste. Hell, she walked as slowly as possible.

Eva turned the corner and saw a beaten up teenage girl. She was young, slim, and moderately-busted. She had long purple-black hair that reached just passed her shoulders. She looked to be hemorrhaging from several lacerations that covered her entire body. With a sigh and a wave of her hand, Eva froze the blood as a temporary first aid measure. Casting a minor levitation spell, Eva targeted the injured and lifted her up. She would need to find Negi for any help in the medical area. Only he had bothered to learn healing magic from Konoka.

'_Well, good thing he learned.' _"You sure are lucky that I know an expert healer otherwise you wouldn't live to see another morning."

Eva had questioned him centuries ago on why he was learning such a thing. He was immortal already so any healing magic would be completely useless. And Negi had responded in a most confusing manner.

**Flashback**

Eva was watching Negi struggle with the advanced form of healing magic.

It was called the "Pure Rejuvenate." It called into question the purest form of magical energy and with that energy, focusing it into the area that needed healing. Pure energy had to be used and that requirement made this procedure incredibly draining on the mind. Not even one particle of impurity could exist in the healing domain lest the operation will fail. This type of energy would be converted and controlled externally by the healer to reform cells and accelerate metabolic rates to inhuman levels. This enabled for a more stable and permanent treatment. It might take a long while longer to heal with this method, but the end result would be a complete healing that had absolutely no side effects.

But here is the part that confused Eva. Negi already had immortality. He could heal from being blown to bits since those "bits" would congregate and reform his body within minutes, perhaps even seconds!

Eva decided to voice out her thoughts. "Negi. Why are you learning healing magic? It's completely useless for battle purposes. That spell you are learning is much too slow to be combat effective."

"Why would you think every spell I learn has to be related to fighting…?" Negi deadpanned.

"What do you call Raiten Taisou? What do you call any of your other high-class innovations?! They all had to do with combat!" Eva knew she had him now.

"...That was because I needed to protect my students." Negi stated. "Now that the threat has passed, I have no longer any need to pursue battle."

"He is going to come back again you know." Eva stated.

"Yes, I know. When that time comes, I will be ready. Nothing like what happened last time will happen ever again. Why do you think I am learning healing?" Negi was multitasking talking with Eva while trying to accelerate the growth of cells and purify the magic. He was leaning over a small mouse with a small gash on its left leg. Negi was trying to heal the mouse using magic.

"I don't know. Why do you think I asked you that question in the first place?"

"Then let me answer it for you. I am learning healing magic because darkness cannot last long without healing. Just like the fact that light cannot last long without darkness. When the darkness is healed, the light is saved."

Eva just stared blankly at Negi's concentrated form, not even comprehending in the slightest what he just said. _'What the hell does that even mean?! Never should have let him interact with that damned Colonel Sanders. They both love teasing me.'_

* * *

**In Fairy Tail Guild (some time later) Negi's POV**

"What a rambunctious place."

It had been almost 2 hours, and Negi was far from bored. There was chaos everywhere and yet, nobody seemed to mind. In fact, they seemed to enjoy it! The sun was almost setting in the distance and yet this group only seemed to get more and more excited.

'_Wow...this reminds me of the chaos that my students caused. I feel like I am forgetting something though.' _Negi thought nostalgically while staring blankly at the loud party. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and turned only to see nothing but empty air.

A visible "?" mark could be seen hovering above Negi's head. Had he just imagined the tapping?

"Look down here, child."

And he did as told. And lo and behold, there was a small leprechaun. He had a jester hat on and mismatched clothes. He looked like an old man though. Negi decided to act his age: His physical age.

"Hello Mr. Leprechaun, how do you do." Negi innocently said with a large smile on his face.

"I am Makarov Dreyar! Guild Master of the greatest guild in all of Fiore! Not some Leprechaun!" He fumed in a childlike manner. There was no intonation of anger so Negi knew that the old man was just replying with a joke of his own. But that response revealed some interesting information.

"Fiore?" Now Negi was just fishing for information taking advantage of his 10 year old physique. Negi had lost a majority of his childlike innocence many years ago, and now he understood that most people would let their guard down around women (unless they were women themselves) and children. "What or where is that?" Negi tilted his head slightly for an even greater effect.

The midget could only gape. "You don't know where Fiore is?" This was surprising. _'Maybe he came from where Natsu and friends just returned from. Edolas was it?' _"Do you come from Edolas?"

"I am not sure. I think I hit my head and I only remember my name." Perfect. Negi sure could lie. If only he didn't look so suspicious in doing so!

Nevertheless, the old man seemed to take the lie in stride. He was taken aghast. "Oh no. That sounds horrible. Come! Do you have a place to stay?! Did you eat enough?! Are you hungry?!"

'_Oh no,' _Negi thought, _'We are getting too far off topic. At this rate I won't get any answers. I need to salvage the situation quick.'_ "It's ok sir. Could you tell me something about this place? Maybe hearing things that I might have heard before will jolt my memory."

"Yes! Of course. Come over here." Makarov hopped over to the bar and sat on his usual spot on the bar table. Luckily, Gildarts was there too. He could help.

Negi headed over to Makarov right after he grabbed his staff that he had set down earlier. He was still wearing his cloak but his hood was pulled down.

Negi jumped up onto one of the tall bar stools and sat there facing Makarov and a large person with a brown cloak, bandages, and orange hair.

"Hahaha. Sup, you a newbie?" Gildarts cackled only to be hit in the head by Makarov for his impoliteness. Negi sweatdropped at the scene. A fully grown man being scolded sure does make a peculiar sight.

"Treat him with respect. His name is uh…" Now it was Makarov's turn to feel bashful. "Sorry about that, I didn't catch your name. Could you please tell me?"

"It's ok," Negi just waved it off. "My name is Negi Springfield."

"Nice to meet you, Negi." Makarov spoke with a warm smile, whereas Gildarts just casually saluted him.

"I'm Gildarts. So what you need. Are you lost?"

"Um, could you tell me about where I am now?" Negi asked, unsure if it was ok for them to be chatting and not partying with the rest of the people.

"Yea sure kid. Ok so here is…"

***BOOM***

"What was that?!" Makarov looked like he had a heart attack. He had never felt anybody able to use such immense magic anywhere near Magnolia. It was as if the magic entity popped up out of nowhere and then disappeared soon after.

Gildarts also looked surprised.

Negi was having an internal battle. _'Should I leave now and check up on Eva? I seriously hope she hasn't done anything drastic. Though...after an explosion of magical power like that there's little chance of that salvation. Great, more cleanup work for me.' _

Looking around, Negi saw that the others noticed neither the explosion nor the dense magical energy that emanated from the distance. Good. Negi could still pretend it never happened. _'I hope that I can convince these two here.'_

"Anoo...Gildarts. You were about to say something. Why did you stop?"

"Uh...didn't you feel that? It looked as though you knew what caused it. Care to explain?" Gildarts narrowed his eyes a bit. _'Something doesn't add up.' _

"What? Feel what?" Negi was sweating cold liquid now. _'Gildarts seems like he knows something. Ayah, what do I do?! Calm down Negi. You can do this. Don't panic, as long as I am not caught right now, I can check up on Eva soon enough.' _

"...uh Nevermind. Ok so we are in a place called Magnolia. It's the name of this city. This city resides in the country of Fiore, which is home to many mages and wizards. This building is the guild, Fairy Tail. One of the best in Fiore. The chaos is a regular thing though."

"Hm. Thanks for all the help misters! I need to go now. I need to check up on my friend. She is quite a handful." Negi waved goodbye and hastily headed towards the gates. _'I have enough information for now. I'll think on it later. Right now, I need to see what Eva did to cause such an explosion. Goddamnit Eva, causing trouble no matter the location, reason, and even time period!'_

"No problem! If you don't find anywhere to stay, you could always come back here. I'm pretty sure we have unused beds in the guild building." Makarov yelled across the room.

"Sure!" His response was barely audible over the commotion of the still ongoing party.

When Negi was beyond hearing range Gildarts turned to Makarov.

"Who was that?" Gildarts inquired with a serious tone.

"I don't know. I sensed him arrive with Natsu's group earlier, but they never introduced us so maybe it was a coincidence that he came with them. I was watching him the whole time. He only sat there waiting patiently, which is strange. He was _too_ patient for a child of his age. He's probably about 10 years old? Yet he didn't just run up and join the party. He _sat_ there for a long time. Also, the way he spoke was somewhat strange. Did you catch that?"

"Yes. He spoke like a 10 year old sometimes, but on other times, it's like he is acting. His speech pattern is all erratic. He spoke formally! Perhaps he is older than he looks? A type of transformation magic could do the trick. Especially with how much magic power he has." Gildarts admitted.

"Speaking of magic power, did you notice the similarities between the one we felt over in the Forest Sea and Negi's? They both had a strange feeling of dark , I don't know how to describe the feeling. Their magic just felt so...unknown. Perhaps that was his friend's magic." Makarov was digging deeper into the mystery that was Negi Springfield.

"One thing is for sure. He has an overabundance of magic energy from what I could feel. Especially for his age. Is that why you wanted him to come back, so that you could potentially get another young and powerful mage?" Gildarts directed his suspicions towards Makarovs possibly not-so-pure intentions.

"No! I just want to get another family member! And besides! He was homeless and had amnes-" Makarov stopped talking with his eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Wait...he said that he needed to check up on a friend...but earlier he told me that he only remembered his name...Did he lie?" The realization suddenly dawned on the guild master.

*Whewww* Gildarts whistled at the craftiness of the kid. "That's pretty smart. Kind of like a prank. Reminds me of my childhood. hehe."

* * *

**With Eva. Near Magnolia. **

"Took you long enough."

Negi appeared in the forest clearing crouched down on the ground. It seemed like he had used consecutive flash steps to arrive. Negi looked up and took in the sight before him.

Eva was lying back on an outdoor recliner with a small fire blazing nearby. The only source of light was that fire and it lit up a small radius around it. Negi saw on the dirt a pretty badly beaten girl.

"Eva…" Negi turned to Eva menacingly. _'Why would Eva do this? She wouldn't hurt people for the fun of it. Would she?'_

"Hey, don't look at me like that. She was unfortunately there when I was just exercising a bit. It was a total accident!" Eva looked hurt. Negi felt a pang of guilt.

"...I'm sorry…I never should have doubted you." With that said Negi went over to the girl's side and started to heal her. A white glow started to envelop Negi's hands and flowed smoothly down to cover her body. The pure magical energy was starting to do its job.

The magic simultaneously melted the ice and closed her wounds. Before long, Negi released his concentration and by extension stopped his spell. Negi picked her up bridal style and headed towards where Eva was waiting.

"Could you at least tell me where you got that recliner? And also, why was this girl lying in the dirt? How did she get so injured in the first place?"

Eva took out a small bottle from her pocket and showed Negi. "This is a closet sized diorama sphere. I have some useful stuff in here. Like extra clothes and dresses. And I left her on the ground since she was unconscious so she wouldn't have noticed the difference between a chair and dirt anyways. She got hurt when I used my magic." She waved into the distance, and since it was already sunset only a silhouette of the structure could be seen. A massive silhouette of a flower...

"Yea...ok." Negi was speechless. _'She wanted me to be discreet?! What the hell is that then?!'_ "Let's just get a bed for this lady here."

"Oh? How chivalrous of you." Eva teased.

"Of course."

* * *

**Later on. **

"I can't express how thankful I am for that closet diorama you have." Negi had gently placed the girl on the bed and was eternally grateful for Eva's trinkets.

"You're welcome. But I hope you have a bed. Cause I only carry two in there, and I will be using the other one." Eva responded.

They had sealed up a section of the forest with magical runes. Just place 4 runic rods and the area between the rods would go unnoticed by any person. It was a sort of illusion magic that steered many away from the contents of the area.

"It's ok. I'll manage. I'll just do one final check up on her and I'll go to Fairy Tail to see if their offer still stands."

"Fairy Tail?"

"Oh it's the equivalent to Ala Alba. It's a mage and wizard guild. Good news is that the population in this world is aware of magic! We don't need to restrict ourselves!"

"Oh? That's good news. Any bad news?" She seemed only half interested.

"Oh yes. I have absolutely no idea where we are!" Negi had to shift his head immediately to the side when something whizzed right past where his head used to be. Negi looked over his shoulders and gulped when he was a large ice javelin halfway pierced through a tree trunk. _'Oi oi...I might be immortal but that would still hurt like a b-Please excuse my language.'_

"Mmmm." Negi and Eva snapped their heads to the other bed where the voice came from. It seemed that the girl was finally waking up.

She slowly opened her eyes. It took a few tries but eventually they snapped wide open and she immediately sat up. She had hazel eyes. And they were scanning the surroundings for her current position. When her eyes landed on Negi and Eva, they narrowed and out came her first real words.

"Where am I, who are you, and where is my sword?"

Three questions in a single sentence: Marvelous.

**End Chapter 3.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Character Stats:**

Name: Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell

Other names: Kitty (Credits to Albireo Imma), Eva, Puppet Master, High Daylight Walker, Visitation of Woe, Loli Grandma (Credits to Jack Rakan), Dark Evangel, etc.

Age: ~2000 (She just won't tell us her true age. Girls are like that.) (Looks 17)

Race: Shinso Vampire

Profession(s): ?( She does whatever she wants...)

Magic:

Ice Magic

Dark Magic

Magia Erebea

**Queen of Ice(Benedicite gelu, et regina): **This is Eva's personal Magia Erebea. Absorbing "Ice Majesty of a Thousand Years (千年氷華, _Sennen Hyōka_)," Once in this state, Eva glows a dull white similar to that of Negi's Vigour form. On her back is a massive ice flower that powers up her abilities. A passive effect of this form is that it has the ability to freeze the surroundings. Her Armationem allows her free access to any spell below high-class spells without any incantations, formation time, or restrictions whatsoever. Ice is her domain, and in this form, she has nigh unlimited authority to use ice. This makes her practically invincible. However, it is not like Negi's Armationems since it is still a physical form. Physical blows will still hurt her.

.

.

.

.

.

**So...how was it? It was probably pretty bad huh...yea sorry about that. I'm probably hitting the basest of expectations right now. Probably not even that. I kinda rushed this chapter. :\**

**I feel like Eva's spell list is inadequate. But I only placed upon the list the Magia Erebea armationems, and Eva only showed 1...super overpowered but its still only 1 spell. **

**I refrained from adding other spells otherwise it would take like 55455334 words just to list and describe them all. I mean seriously...1300 years to invent new spells and also Negi's superior mind...I think thats too many spells. **

.

**BTW guys. I want your opinions on this:**

For magic incantations, should I place the translation of the latin/whatever language right next to the it in parenthesis? Or should I place a footnote with the translation at the bottom?

**Well, you guys know the drill, **

**Read+Review Thanks for all the support. I was actually surprised how many views/favs/folls I got within a month. So much more than I expected. xD**

**It's all thanks to you readers! Thanks so much!**


End file.
